Hermione, Hormones?
by Sasuyu
Summary: Hermione se sens bizarre se soir... Hermione et Hormones, sa se ressemble non? LEMON!


Me revoilà avec une autre Fanfiction! Bon, c'est un OS, j'espère que vous le trouver bien, mais je préviens: C'EST PLUS UN LEMON QU'AUTRE CHOSE! sI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN! MERCI! Donc j'espère avoir été claire...Si non bonne lecture et savourer! ^^

**_Sasuyu_**

* * *

**_Hermione, Hormones?_**

Hermione, assise sur ses pieds dans le fauteuil qu'elle affectionnait tant, placée devant le foyer dû de sa grande superficie pour pouvoir y lire à deux, lisait justement devant le foyer en ce beau mois de décembre. Elle lisait une superbe histoire d'amour, comme dans les plus grands livres arlequin de notre histoire. Elle adorait lire cette histoire d'un professeur qui tombait amoureux de son élève tandis qu'elle était son assistante… C'était un peu son histoire à elle, puisque maintenant elle était mariée à son ancien professeur et elle était même enceinte de lui. Elle caressa son ventre légèrement rebondi en souriant. Ils voulaient se garder la surprise et attendre le jour de l'accouchement pour pouvoir savoir le sexe du bébé. En fait, elle avait surtout plié par rapport à la détermination de son mari qui était bien plus grande que la sienne. Elle se sentait bien, comme ça, en lisant son livre devant le feu tandis que son mari travaillait dans le sous-sol. Elle caressa son petit ventre quand elle sentit cette sensation de bulles dans son ventre que le petit être y bougeait déjà.

Par contre, elle sentait autre chose qui montait tout tranquillement en elle. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, peut-être une autre de ses envies folles avec son goût déplacé? Elle avait froncé les sourcils, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, retournant à sa lecture qui lui faisait penser à son couple. Elle continua sa lecture malgré le fait que la sensation se fait de plus en plus présente dans son corps. Elle arriva à un moment dans son livre ou une scène érotique se passait entre les deux personnages principaux. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû à la chaleur, mais elle sentait que la chaleur augmentait en elle de façon exponentielle sans qu'elle puisse ne rien y faire. Elle haletait presque devant cette sensation, ce besoin qu'elle avait. Maintenant, ce sentiment qui avait commencé à monter en elle était bien clair, maintenant. Elle ferma le livre et elle sentit son mari lui prendre l'épaule et chuchoter à son oreille comme il le faisait après une dure journée de travail. Elle anticipait déjà sa voix grave et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner comme à leurs débuts de vies communes.

_ Je vais aller prendre une douche, après on pourra manger quelque chose, d'accord?

Elle ne savait même pas si sa voix aurait été capable de lui répondre, donc elle ne fit que hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il posa un baiser dans son cou, en manquant de la faire fondre comme neige au soleil, avant de monter à la douche.

Hermione l'entendit monter et elle put se mettre à respirer. En effet, en le sentant si près d'elle, elle ne voulait pas lui faire découvrir son état. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur et elle le sentit battre la chamade, sa peau était brûlante, normale au vu de cette sensation. Elle entendit la douche s'allumer et déjà elle ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Elle se leva du fauteuil avec la vitesse d'un ressort et elle monta les marches silencieusement.

Severus, lui, se lavait les cheveux sous la douche froide tout en laissant l'eau couler sur son corps marquer par les nombreux combats qu'il avait dû mener durant de nombreuses années. Il eut un léger sursaut quand il sentit les mains de sa femme entouré son ventre et venir le caresser doucement. Il sentait les pointes durcies de ses seins qu'il aimait tant contre lui. Il sentait son corps brûlant contre le sien froid dû à la température basse de l'eau. Il la sentait haleter dans son dos et ses mains descendre vers son entrejambe… plus précisément en direction de son phallus qui se réveillait tranquillement dû aux attentions de la belle. Elle le prit délicatement dans sa main, voyant que son tendre mari se laissait faire. Elle plaça son autre main sur le ventre de son mari tout en le caressant de manière suggestive de son autre main en commençant doucement à faire des vas et viens tandis qu'elle sentait son ventre monter et descendre de plus en plus vite au fil de sa respiration qui devenait légèrement rapide. Puisqu'elle était plus petite que lui, elle commença à embrasser ses omoplates tout en le sentant frissonner. Elle prit un peu plus franchement l'organe mâle dans sa main et les vas viens se firent légèrement plus rapide.

Severus, lui, respirait un peu plus vite. Il savait que les hormones pouvaient jouer sur sa femme, mais là… à faire les premiers pas? Ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais? Il aimait vraiment mieux sa femme avec ses hormones, même s'il aimait bien mieux diriger l'acte et la soumettre à son joug…

Elle se mit à le caresser plus rapidement, ce qui le fit légèrement haleter tandis que ses joues devenaient légèrement rouges. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de faire cela, mais elle aimait bien l'avoir sous son pouvoir, pour une fois. Elle caressa légèrement le bout du pouce, ce qui fit tressaillir son homme de désir. Il savait qu'elle s'y prenait très bien, mais là, les hormones la rendaient moins craintive et plus entreprenante face à leur future partie de jambe en l'air. Severus se retourna le plus vite qu'il le put, la prit dans ses bras et l'appuya fermement contre le mur de la salle de bain, mais pas trop, il ne faudrait pas causer du tort au petit ange qui grandissait dans son ventre.

Il prit le derrière de la tête de la brune dans sa puissante main et la colla à son visage pour l'avoir plus près de lui, tandis qu'une main baladeuse descendait lascivement jusqu'à sa hanche qu'il approcha de lui assez rapidement pour sentir ses seins claqués contre son torse. Ils ne lui faisaient pas encore mal, donc elle était cabrée contre lui et le léger souffle qu'elle laissait sortir de ses lèvres à ce contact la rendit encore plus désirable si cela était possible. Il posa sa bouche rudement sur la sienne, l'embrassant à en perdre l'haleine.

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari et le rapprocha de lui tandis que l'autre allait dans ses cheveux longs noirs pour les caresser. Elle était la seule pour qui il acceptait de se laver les cheveux, seulement pour sentir ses mains douces caresser son cuir chevelu avec ses ongles qui le faisait frissonner de partout. Les mains de l'homme descendirent vers les sens de sa femme tout en les caressant assez durement, et en prenant la pointe de ses seins entre ses doigts pour la faire se tendre de désirs devant. Il l'appuya contre le mur et tandis qu'il la retenait avec son corps contre le mur, il laissa une de ses mains la tripoter encore quelque peu et son autre main venait caresser le ventre de sa femme jusqu'à descendre dangereusement vers sa féminité qu'il pouvait déjà sentir chaude au contact de son ventre contre elle. Il laissa ses doigts se perdre parmi les multiples plis de la féminité de sa femme et il grogna en la serrant plus fort contre le mur lorsqu'il la sentit aussi mouillée, aussi chaude, aussi prête pour lui qu'à cet instant alors qu'il ne l'avait presque pas touché… « Les hormones! » Pensa-t-il en ravageant le cou de sa belle de baisers enflammer et de morsures qui, il en était sûr, l'aurait fait tomber sur le sol si elle avait été sur ses deux jambes. Il glissa un doigt dans son entre des plaisirs et le laissa glisser doucement en dehors de son corps, pour le faire entrer rapidement en elle, pour presque claqué la paume de sa main sur son mont de Vénus. À ce rythme, elle entera ses ongles profondément dans la nuque et dans l'épaule de son mari, tout en se courbant contre lui tellement la sensation qu'il lui procurait était mémorable. Elle sentait tous ses sens en feu, sans jamais se consumer entièrement. Elle avança son bassin vers la main bienfaitrice de son mari de manière suggestive. Il grogna plus fort contre le cou blanc de sa femme et la mordit un peu plus fort ce qui la fit gémir d'un plaisir non dissimulé.

Severus, maintenant incapable de contenir son désir, laissa déborder sa passion pour elle. Il la soutient avec son corps et d'une main, tenant son sexe long et épais dans sa main tout en le portant près du sexe de sa femme, bouillonnant de plaisir et suintant son liquide qui lui plaisir tant. Il entra en elle d'un coup, laissant la jeune femme s'appuyer sur lui alors qu'il faisait ses vas et viens. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement le plaisir était intense pour elle. Elle laissa ses ongles entrés dans la chair de son mari, tremblant de tout son corps sans savoir quoi faire, le plaisir la rendait inapte à raisonner. Severus le savait et il en profitait joyeusement tandis qui la voyait les cheveux mouiller, épars contre le carrelage de la douche, les joues rougit par le plaisir et le regard noir de désir. Elle se cambrait même quelques fois lorsqu'elle sentait que le plaisir était trop fort. Severus, quant à lui, ne restait pas en arrière. Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient plaqués sur son crâne, mais cela ravivait le désir d'Hermione plus que de raison. Le regard déjà noir de son mari était devenu encore plus noir de désir, si cela pouvait exister. Son souffle était erratique, et il grognait à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait en elle.

Lorsque la délivrance de son mari arriva, Hermione eut l'impression de voir des étoiles tellement son orgasme l'avait atteint. Severus posa les mains sur le carrelage et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il tenait Hermione contre le mur, parce qu'il sentait ses jambes toujours trembler. Elle ne devait pas être capable de se tenir sur ses jambes s'il devait la poser au sol. Avec son éternel sourire en coin, il arrêta l'eau de couler, et il prit sa femme dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était rentré dans leur maison une fois qu'ils eurent été mariés. Il avait un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la sentait molle contre son corps et il laissa ses yeux dériver sur son corps qui prenait peu à peu les formes d'une femme qui portait un enfant. Et si cela se pouvait, il la trouvait encore plus belle maintenant. Une fois arrivé au lit, il la coucha doucement et elle s'empara tout de suite de son oreiller pour s'y endormir. Severus sourit, elle gardait toujours des attitudes un peu enfantines, mais cela le faisait sourire et emplissait son cœur de bonheur. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un baiser, tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

_ J'adore quand tes hormones te jouent des tours… Il posa un baiser sous son oreille, laissant ses doigts parcourir son épaule.

Il alla chercher un boxer qu'il mit, pour aller préparer le souper, pendant que sa femme se reposait. Il souriait tout en descendant les escaliers. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce petit bout de femme…


End file.
